Dear Diary
by Suki59
Summary: This is a very naughty one-shot companion piece that goes with my Sookie/Eric vamp series. If you haven't read my other stories, please see my profile for the order in which they should be read. I hope you enjoy!


Charlaine Harris owns all of this.

A/N: This is a gift for a valued reader that faithfully reviews and made a special request. You know who you are…

Dear Diary,

I know that we can't control our dreams, right? And I'm not responsible for what happens in them. Before Eric and I got married, I used to have nightmares a lot. When we were first staying at the beach house, Eric would sense that I was upset when I woke up and he would hold me. I would tell him what happened in the dream, and he would comfort me until I could fall back to sleep. After things with us became more stable and I felt more secure in the fact that he really did love me, my nightmares pretty much stopped. I can't remember the last time I had one.

But lately I've been having a different kind of dream. The kind that I can't tell Eric about. So, I'm telling you, dear diary.

The dreams started after I got back from our crazy honeymoon. So much had happened—the ship's sinking, not knowing the fates of Eric and Pam, and becoming bonded with Bill. It was such a traumatic time, and after I got home, I guess my little brain was just trying to work out all the new stuff it was having to deal with. That double bond alone was overwhelming. I also wonder if I was maybe feeling Bill's lustful moments while I slept. I just don't know.

They started as just little snippets of dreams. A flash of the night I lost my virginity to Bill. That night he had me bent over the sofa after the football game. Mostly, they were just repeated scenes from times that I had been with Bill. But now they are definitely not just repeats of real events because sometimes both Bill and Eric are there together, and we all know that in real life that would never happen. Eric doesn't want Bill in the same state with me, much less in the same bed.

The first time they both starred in a dream together I was having the dream where Bill has me bent over the sofa slamming into me from behind. My eyes are closed, and then I hear Eric's voice, "Look at me, lover." I'm kind of surprised to see him lying on the very sofa I'm bent over. He's smiling at me with that seductive grin that I see a lot when we're in bed and he is stroking his massive erection, seemingly completely unaware that Bill is hammering away at me from behind. I reach down and move his hands away and bend over a little further in order to get my mouth on Eric's hard-on. When I bend over more, Bill goes in a little deeper and my moans get a little louder. I am so turned on that I lose my mind and just start sucking and slurping madly on Eric, pushing and pulling with both hands. I can't get enough of him. His hands aren't gently resting on my hair like they normally do, but are pushing me down further with each stroke. He's holding my head and pretty much fucking my mouth. I like the force he's using and it makes me just that much wilder. We're all three grunting loudly in the same rhythm. Eric screams, "Fuck, I'm coming, Sookie!" And Bill says, "So am I!" I want to yell out, "Me too," but my mouth is full, obviously, so I just kind of hum. That seems to be Eric's final undoing and he comes down my throat with full force at the same time I feel Bill's powerful pulsating inside me. I am so close myself that when I feel Bill's hand move from my hip, reaching around me, fingers pressing against me in the most perfect spot at the most perfect moment in the most perfect rhythm, I lose it and explode with a massive climax.

My orgasm actually woke me up and I panicked for a second, wondering where I was. I got my bearings and realized that I had been dreaming and we were just at home, just the two of us of course, and I had really just had an orgasm in my sleep. Eric was sitting up in bed beside me reading. I was still crazy horny from the dream and just leaned over into Eric's unsuspecting lap and started sucking him. I hope he wasn't at an important place in that book because I doubt if he was able to read any further. He was hard almost instantly and I was halfway to my next orgasm without even doing anything. My mouth and left hand were busy pleasing my very happy (if not surprised) husband. I reached down with my right hand and touched myself the way Bill had just been doing in my dream. I thought for an instant how it felt in my dream when Bill came inside of me and that did it. I came very quickly, but never stopped what I was doing for Eric. I went to return my right hand to my task pleasing Eric when he grabbed my wrist to stop me and put my fingers into his mouth. I could feel his fangs scraping gently along my skin as he sucked my fingers, moaning with pleasure. That seemed to be just what he needed to send him over the edge and as he came, I felt a tiny prick of pain on one of my fingers in his mouth.

I rolled away from him and looked up to see him licking his lips wearing a very smug smile with half-closed eyes. He scooted down beside me, moving the book that had fallen onto the bed at some point and gave me a tight squeeze, kissing my neck tenderly and kind of softly growling. We stayed like that, just kind of snuggling and holding each other until I began to get sleepy again and I drifted back to sleep, grateful that he hadn't asked what prompted my little overture.

So, that's my big confession, dear diary. You and I both know that I would never cheat on Eric. I love him with all my heart and soul. These are just dreams, and we can't control our dreams, can we? You'll keep my little secret for me, won't you? Maybe I should burn this just in case…

Sookie


End file.
